Paradiso
by Pikuna
Summary: The Love is like a Paradise.


It was a very warm and sunny day.  
>Since a long time there was peace in the Digital World and everyone could enjoy this wonderful day, like Pikunamon and Incendramon.<br>These two Digimon were a young couple on one of their many dates, which includes a comfortable walk over a flower field.  
>Do I only imagine or does it become nicer and nicer every day? asked Incendramon, whereupon Pikunamon chuckles a bit.<br>Well, my dear Incy. I must admin that the sun shines stronger than normal. And I looooove that~ meowed the Cat Digimon and stretched herself against the warm sunrays.  
>The Dragon Digimon smiled about her happy face and laid a hand on her hips to press her to himself.<br>You look so beautiful when you smile, my love. he whispered and glided with his snout over the fur of her ears. They stopped to walk and Pikunamon laid her hand on his cuirass.  
>Nya, my smile isn't beautifuler than others. she said blushing, but Incendramon shook his head.<br>No, your smile is by far the nicest one. Just as all other on you. Meow~ You only say pretending it. she chuckles embarrassed and punched him softly in the side.  
>Incendramon grinned only about that and hugged her deeply to press her close to him.<br>Oh, I mean every word very seriously. And I will prove it to you. he said smirking.  
>Surprised Pikunamon laid the head slightly crooked, but before she could react his lips laid softly on hers and he involved her in an affectionate kiss.<br>Both closed their eyes calmly and they closely snuggled up each other. When Pikunamon stroked over the parts of Incendramon's arms that weren't covered with armor, the Dragon Digimon caressed over her back, also under her top. After a while they broke the kiss again and looked each other in the eyes with love. Okay, I believe you. purred Pikunamon and Incendramon smiled. See? Slowly his hand drifted under her top and pulled up it slowly.  
>So, what we want to do next? he asked with an enticing tone in his voice.<br>Pikunamon knew what he planned.  
>Internally she grinned, but externally she had put on an enticing look and stroked over his cheek.<br>What about... she started to say, and packed his hand softly and brought it out of her top.  
>...catch playing? With a big grin on her face she poked Incendramon's snout and ran away a few meters of him laughing. W-what? he asked perplexed. Try to catch me! Pikunamon gave him as an answer and chuckled while she was waiting for him. Incendramon needed some seconds to understand that his Kitty had other things in her mind than he. But he wasn't mad or something, because that was she.<br>Like a wild fire you never know what she would do next or what feeling she would show.  
>With a sigh, but also a smile, Incendramon started to ran to her.<br>Okay, challenge accepted! he laughed and with a happy scream Pikunamon started to run away from him.  
>The Cat Digimon really played with him.<br>Of course she was faster and more agile, so the Dragon Digimon had a slight chance to catch her.  
>But for the fun she let him come closer and could only escape because of a fast move or jump to the side.<br>For both it was a really big fun and their laugh resounded above the whole meadow.  
>Some In-Training Digimon, which also played on the meadow, could see the two Adult Digimon catch playing and ran to them chuckling. When they reached them they surrounded Incendramon so he couldn't run anymore.<br>Hey, what-? Incendramon tried to escape from the little Digimon, but they didn't let him go and jumps around him, still chuckling.  
>Pikunamon also had stopped running and looked at the scene amused.<br>Then she went back and screamed: Out of my way! Immediately the Digimon jumped apart and made room for Pikunamon, so she could jump on Incendramon.  
>This was so surprised that both fell on the ground and by the force of Pikunamon's jump both rolled over the meadow.<br>Finally Incendramon laid on his back and Pikunamon laid laughing on him.  
>That was funny! Can we do it again? she asked with a happy purr and snuggles on him.<br>The Dragon Digimon laughed a bit.  
>Maybe later. He laid his arms around her and pressed her closely on himself.<br>The little Digimon had followed them and then they danced around them laughing.  
>I'm so happy to have you by my side Incy~ Pikunamon purred and rubbed her nose against his. Incendramon blushed slightly and rubbed back. I'm also very happy. So happy.<p> 


End file.
